Lysander
For detailed, canonical info on this character, please check out this page. Lysander Lysander Is one of the dateable characters in mycandylove. He's in a Band and he is the lead singer. He adores Bunnies. About Lysander is a student attending Sweet Amoris High School, and one of the dateable characters of My Candy Love. He is first introduced in the ending scene of episode 4 as a band member with Castiel, whom he is best friends with. Lysander lives with his brother, Leigh. The two of them are rather close, and they both wear the same unique clothing style. Headcanons * Lysander is Frail and often gets sick and gets bruises. * He can be really clumsy. * He likes Philosophy. * He might still have feelings for Rosalya. * Lysander wears Eyeliner. * Lysander believes in mythical creatures to some extent. * Lysander might love the fashion of the Victorian Era, but he probably isn't that knowledgeable about the real history of the time. * Lysander admires his older brother, Leigh, A lot but he doesn't show it. * Lysander is the most likely to actually ask your candy to be his girlfriend straight up with no messing or embarrassment. * Lysander likes rap music and occasionally raps when he thinks no one is looking. * Lysander and Castiel form a really unlikely friendship/bandmates, even almost unlikely to ever happen in real life, on account of their vastly different tastes in fashion, personalities and even music styles and lyrics. * Lysander would probably love the idea of a Victorian themed/inspired wedding. * Lysander is happy with just his one angel tattoo on his back, and will not be getting any more tattoos. * Lysander's hair is naturally black (like Leigh's) but he dyed it silver. * If Lysander ever has a child, he will dress it up in traditional Victorian baby clothes and move it around in a proper Victorian style baby carriage. * Headcannon that Lysander secretly has no idea what he's doing in math class. * Lysander is really fussy about his appearance and won't go outdoors unless he's had a shower and is all properly dressed up. He'll even freak out if he ever runs out of hair dye. * Out of all the boys, Armin and Lysander would be the two who would be the most adventurous/brave in trying new, strange and exotic foods. * If Lysander had a celebrity crush, he would admire Lorde. * Lysander likes chocolate. * Lysander's habit of wearing Victorian clothing is just a phase that he'll eventually grow out of and will probably move on to a different fashion trend later in the years. * Lysander loves Oscar Wilde novels and has an old copy of The Picture of Dorian Gray which he covets greatly. * Lysander wears non-Victorian clothing when he goes out grocery shopping or an errand run somewhere where he doesn't think his classmates would see him. * Lysander's favourite flowers are roses. * Lysander is very likely aim for a Bachelor of Arts degree, if he decides to go to college/university for further studies in the future. * Lysander will play basketball only if Castiel insists. * Lysander is secretly sensitive to the sight of blood, and could feel queasy. * Lysander picks all of the green M&Ms out of the bag because they 'Taste the best' * Ballrooms are Lysander's weakness. * Lysander is very sensitive and cries during chick flicks. * Lysander is psychic and exhibits esper abilities, mainly precognition and aura reading. Candies Associated with Him * Aleksandra Blue * Coco Citrus * Zariah Dreamer * Starlenne Adams * Mimi Aiko * Alice Dashwood * Ravette Aydelotte * Crus Belrose * Delasa Moraine * Liliana Jackson * Mika Doyle * Lora Arellano Category:Boys Category:Dateable Category:Singer Category:Musician Category:Band